human
by bloody muggles
Summary: In sixth year, James tried to move on. In sixth year, Michelle Kulinski started dating her best friend. In sixth year, they were both in love. Just not with each other.


Michelle Kulinski didn't know how she ended up dating one of her best mates. It was strange still, for her, to think of James as her boyfriend. They'd been friends since they were both eight. The natural way between them had always been to be absolutely platonic, and to suddenly have him kissing her and her stomach doing flip flops in his presence was a novelty that still hadn't worn off. But she was Michelle. For an almost sixteen year old girl, Michelle had gone through a lot of up and downs in the romantic department. Michelle was a very attractive girl, and not exactly a prude and she'd had a lot of boyfriends and a lot of casual flings. Some of them had ended disastrously. She'd let herself be manipulated by boys a couple of times, and the thought of how pathetic she used to be still made her angry and embarrassed. Point was, Michelle had experience with love and relationships and non-relationships and anything in between, really. She'd tried it all.

She'd never thought of trying anything with James. No casual flings, no relationship, no complicated non-relationships and everything in between. James had always been a mate and they'd always been almost like a brother and a sister and it was just completely odd that it happened but also somehow fitting. Because honestly, they really fitted ridiculously well.

And she was happy. She truly was happy dating James. How _odd._

"Chaz, reckon your dad will be angry if he found me up here?" James' voice was slightly anxious and when she looked at him, she saw that he was trying to hide his trouble expression and was casually tossing his golden snitch up and down.

She laughed. "I'm doing _homework, _James. I reckon if he came up here, he's going to cry tears of joy at the new development," James chuckled at that and she smiled back at him. They were both lying on her bed, though in opposite directions so Michelle could avoid the inevitable distraction that was James' entire being. She'd never been good at ignoring him even before they started dating, but now, it was downright impossible sometimes. "It's adorable how worried you've become about my dad since we started dating, though," she said, moving towards him. "I don't even know why. I mean, I think he was happier about us dating than _we _were."

"He's still your dad," he said. He stopped tossing his snitch when she stopped next to him, resting on her legs. He raised his eyebrows slightly as her smile grew and grew, and when he thought her face just might split in two if her smile widened any further, he spoke. "Are you laughing at me, Chaz?"

"A bit," Michelle replied amusedly. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "James, my dad adores you. He's always adored you. Well, maybe _not _when we first met…" James' lips twitched at the memory and Michelle couldn't help but chuckle a little. "But to be fair, you did fly through my window then. But he thinks you're absolutely brilliant and he trusts you with me more than he trusts _me_ with me, which is slightly offensive, but an advantage to having you here all the time, so I'm not going to complain. Plus, he knows you make me happy, which is _obvious, _so you've got nothing to worry about. I have a feeling that if he caught us having sex, he'd just advise us to be careful and be on his merry way."

James snorted. "Can you imagine, though? Him – catching us having sex."

Michelle grimaced. "I actually rather not," It took her only a moment to shake that particular image of her head and to smile at James again. "Don't worry that little pretty head of yours—"

"_Offensive…"_

She ignored him, mostly because he was grinning, and continued. "—we'll be back in Hogwarts in a week anyway, and you wouldn't have to worry about my dad and his non-existent urge to castrate you."

"All right then," he said, looking relieved. "Now that we've got that out of the way, you're not actually going to continue with homework, are you?"

Michelle sighed dramatically. "What are the chances of you leaving me to do it in peace?"

James grinned. "Slim to none," and then suddenly, but gently, he had her pinned down on her bed and he was hovering above her with a wicked grin on his face. "I've got other plans for us today."

Michelle smirked. "I imagine they don't involve a lot of intense brain activity, do they?"

"No," James said, leaning forward until their lips was just an inch apart. "But they do involve a different type of intense activity."

"Oooh, I like that," Michelle whispered as she got a hold of the hem of his shirt and lifted it up to the middle of his back.

"I thought you might," he said, right before he kissed her.

And right then, Michelle Kulinski was pretty fucking grateful for the existence of one James Potter.

…

"Where the _fuck_ have you two been?" Sirius greeted with a scowl the couple as they entered the carriage, on the verge of passing out from shortness of breath. The train moved slowly and Michelle sighed deeply as she leaned collapsed on the bench. James collapsed next to her and two other occupants patiently waited for them catch their breath. Well, Remus did.

Once they had regained some control, Michelle tossed her hair over her shoulder and straightened on the bench. "We, er, had something to do," she said awkwardly, trying to keep the smile off her face at the thought of what exactly she and James had been doing all morning.

James grinned cockily and mussed up his hair, a habit he'd had as long as Michelle knew him. "We were trying something new," he replied vaguely, glancing at Michelle, who kept a straight face despite the urge to giggle and blush like an idiot. "It worked."

Michelle sighed. "Oh, did it work…"

Remus looked up from his book, a grimace on his face. "I know those voices and I really, really _don't _want you to elaborate. Sirius, don't pester them to."

"You almost missed the train because you were shagging?" Sirius questioned, raising his eyebrows as he looked between his best friend and his girlfriend. "Well, that was stupid. You could've shagged on the train."

Michelle snickered. "We couldn't have done that _here. _It, er, required special, um, _setting._"

"And equipment." James added.

"Dear god, stop," Remus said, looking a little ill. Michelle and James laughed, while Sirius groaned unhappily.

"Damn it, I can't believe you found a girl that lets you do all the weird and kinky things you want to do on her," he grumbled something else under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest to emphasis just how unhappy he was.

Michelle smirked. "Who said that I was letting him do kinky things on me and not the other way around?"

Sirius' head snapped up, his grey eyes bright with humour. "Why, Prongs, I didn't know you—"

"There you are!" Sirius was mercifully, in Remus' opinion, cut off by Peter, who pushed the door open and stumbled in, dragging his trunk behind him. "I've been searching everywhere for you lot," he said as he straightened. His cheeks were slightly pink and he was breathing a little heavily, but he smiled at his mates. "Anyone going to help me with this?" He asked, pointing to his trunk. He'd never been able to put it in the overhead compartment alone, but he'd learned to accept that and not get embarrassed over it.

"Sirius, help Pete with his trunk," Remus said.

"Why don't you help him?" Sirius shot back, staring at his friend.

"Because it'll do you good to do something nice for someone. And Peter is your friend," Remus replied evenly, rubbing his forehead. Sirius opened his mouth to argue, but stopped and stared at Remus for a moment, then he seemed to realise something and with a sigh, he stood up and helped Peter get his trunk in the compartment.

"Well, now that this is over," Michelle drawled. "I think it's time we start cramming on the homework," she opened the bag she was carrying with her and pulled out books, parchment, quills and ink wells that were disproportionate with the size of her bag. None of the boys questioned this, as three of them were too busy groaning and moaning while the third one observed the proceedings disapprovingly. "I tried to do my homework this summer, Remus, I really did!" Michelle said, catching his look. "But James always there, conveniently ready to distract me _every time…_"

"I bet he was." Sirius smirked.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we don't have that much this time, though, what with OWLs last year and everything. We'll be done in no time!"

"I'm not helping any of you this time," Remus said firmly. His friends nodded, not looking very bothered, mostly because he always said that but ended up helping them anyway. "And I'm most definitely not letting you copy," he continued, sounding and looking very serious.

"Did we ask you to, Moony?" James said as he accepted his Transfiguration book from Michelle.

"Yes, Moony, we're perfectly capable of doing our homework on our own," Sirius added, somehow managing to keep a straight face while saying that. They actually _were_ capable, but they never bothered to. It was easier to have Remus help them.

"Right," Michelle said, cracking open her Transfiguration book. "Let's get started, gentlemen."

…

"Chaz, time to wake up."

Michelle opened her eyes slowly and came face to face with her amused boyfriend. "Ugh. I fell asleep? I… did I fall asleep while doing homework?"

"You did," James confirmed. "But I finished it for you."

"I will kiss you in a minute," Michelle said, yawning. "Let me just wake up," she shook her head and rubbed her eyes as she lifted her head from what appeared to be James' lap. She looked out the window, noticing how dark it was, and figured they were going to be at Hogsmeade soon. "I was supposed to stop by Kelly and the others." She said mildly then as if remembering something, she turned and kissed James on the lips. "Thanks for being lovely," she said as they pulled away.

"You didn't used to be so sickening before, Michelle," Sirius said, pretending to be on the verge of vomiting.

"It's your black, cynic heart speaking," Michelle replied casually. "But one day, you'll find a bird that you actually fancy for more than a shag, and you won't mind that much."

Sirius snorted. "I highly doubt that will happen."

Michelle grinned. "You can't escape love, darling, no matter how much you try to. It'll catch up to you, and once it does, I'll be there to point and laugh at you."

"All this dating business has gotten to your head, Kulinski," Sirius replied with a roll of his eyes. "I liked you better when you were single."

"I don't like you, period, so."

"Ouch," Sirius grinned.

"She's right, you know," James said, wrapping one arm around Michelle's shoulders. The girl in question snuggled against his side more comfortable and rested her head against his chest. "You'll find out how it feels eventually, and when you do, we'll _all _be there to point and laugh at you."

"You're both delusional," Sirius stated as he stood up. "I'm going to go change into my robes and find a bird to have an unengaging, casual snog with. The best kind of relationship there is," he was out of the carriage before any of his friends could protest.

"I actually have to change into my robes as well," Michelle said. "I better go find Kelly and the others, too. I'll see you all at the feast?"

"Yeah," James said. "Did you tell them about us?"

"Just Kelly," Michelle said. "I told her when it all started, and back then I wasn't really sure where exactly we stood and if it'll last and everything, so… I'm going to tell them all now. Plus, it'd be more fun if I could see their reactions."

"True that," James said with a grin, before kissing her. "I'll see you later."

Michelle grabbed her bag, swung the strap over her shoulder and waved goodbye to her boyfriend and friends before leaving. Finding Kelly and her other friends wasn't difficult. They'd taken the same carriage since fourth year. What she found surprising, however, was the sight of Lily Evans, Nina Costa and Charlotte Abbott. It wasn't that she wasn't friendly with the three girls. In fact, she was on good terms with all of her dorm mates, but dorm was divided in two clear groups, and they'd never sat in the same carriage before or anywhere else. But, she supposed, it wasn't that weird. Maybe there weren't any more carriages available or the girls simply decided to sit there.

Deciding she had spent a ridiculous amount of time thinking about it, Michelle straightened and opened the door.

"Michelle!" Kelly was on her feet and hugging Michelle before she could register it. "Dear Merlin, girl, have I missed you!" She exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "Where have you been? Oh, wait, let me guess, with James?" She pulled away, smiling knowingly, her brown eyes twinkling.

Michelle opened her mouth to reply when she noticed something new about her best friend. "Kelly, your hair!" she blinked. "It's blonde!"

Kelly laughed delightedly. "Yes, it is! It's lovely, isn't it? I haven't loved my hair so much in a _long _time," she ran a hand through her newly golden locks. "Do you like it?"

"Of course!" Michelle said enthusiastically. "You look smashing, absolutely shaggable!"

"And I didn't before?" Kelly asked, pretending to be hurt.

Michelle smirked. "You know I've always been a fan, Kelly."

"All right, you two, if you're quite finished doing your best impression of lesbians lovers…"

"Mary!" Michelle exclaimed happily, spotting her dark-haired, petite friend. "How I've missed your disgruntled expression over the summer!" she said as she swooped down on the bench to hug her other friend.

"All right, all right, that's enough of you." Mary grumbled, pushing Michelle away. "What have I told you about this – this sort of thing?" she brushed her robes as if Michelle had some sort of a lethal illness and she was afraid of catching it. The blonde didn't take offense, though, because Mary was like that with everyone.

"Not to do it? But where's the fun in that?" Michelle said with a smile. Mary rolled her eyes but didn't bother to reply. They had this conversation every year. "Ah, hello to you three, too," Michelle said, finally greeting the other three occupants of the carriage. "I wonder where Lisa is, though…"

"Spreading diseases somewhere?" Mary replied carelessly.

"Mary!" Michelle and Kelly reprimanded her in unison.

Their friend only rolled her eyes again, and then went back to reading her book. Michelle sighed and shook her head, then noticed her three dorm mates were staring at her.

"Er, what?" she asked awkwardly.

"So, you're dating Potter now?" Nina asked frankly, her large, dark eyes blinking owlishly at her.

"Kelly!" Michelle exclaimed, who suddenly seemed very interested in her nail polish.

"I was telling _Mary_! But they overheard and…" Kelly's eyes grew huge. "Please don't be too angry with me. I really didn't mean to…"

Michelle sighed. "It's all right, I was going to tell Mary and everyone else today anyway," she turned to Nina and nodded. "Yeah, I'm dating him," she couldn't help but steal a glance at Lily Evans, who seemed neutral at the news. Well, that's something, at least. She wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut if Lily went on her usual self-righteous tirades about James again.

"Well, that was bound to happen, I suppose," Charlotte said thoughtfully, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Michelle. "You and Potter. There's always been something about you two, something odd, I suppose. You two, so close… it had to happen eventually," she shrugged.

"Really?" Michelle said interestedly. "Because I didn't expect it at all. Never thought of James that way before this summer. It was quite odd, the way it happened, but I'm glad anyway. I'm really happy."

"I've always thought you two would be just _perfect _together," Kelly said happily, ending with a dreamy sigh.

"Well, congratulations, at any rate," Charlotte said with a smile. "You two certainly make one good-looking and mischievous couple."

"Thanks," Michelle said, somewhat surprised. She didn't know why she was surprised. Charlotte, or the other two girls, had never been mean to her, certainly, but they'd never showed much interest or anything. They were the three popular girls in the dorm. They were pretty, smart and blokes drooled over them all the time. It was not that Michelle, Kelly, Mary and Lisa were ugly, not really, but they simply weren't on the other three's level.

"You're welcome," Charlotte said with another sweet smile, pushing her delicate glasses up her long, straight nose. Out of all the three, Charlotte was the closest to what one would call classical beauty. Her skin was flawless and pale, her hair was a warm coffee brown and fell in soft waves down her back, her features were perfect and symmetrical, she was fairly tall and very slender and she had possibly the clearest, bluest eyes Michelle had seen on a person. The eyes were the only thing Michelle felt truly envious about when she looked at Charlotte. Her eyes were blue but they were pale blue, nothing in comparison to Charlotte's. But she usually didn't focus on comparing herself to others, and her envy was only good-natured. Michelle was okay with how she looked. Mostly, anyway.

"How are you and Nate, then?" Michelle asked after a moment, thinking of Charlotte's boyfriend, the gorgeous Nathaniel Morgenstern from Ravenclaw. But when she saw Charlotte's fading smile and her friends' grimaces, she wished she hadn't asked.

"We broke up," she said sadly, shaking her head. "I don't really want to talk about it…"

"It's all right, I wasn't going to pry or anything… at any rate… I'm sorry to hear that," Michelle said awkwardly, glancing at Kelly, who was following the conversation with something akin to awe in her brown eyes.

"Thanks," Charlotte said, smiling at Michelle, but this time it didn't quite reach her pretty eyes.

They chit-chatted for a few more minutes before the conversation between them died down, and Michelle turned to Kelly, who seemed like she was bursting to say something but trying her best not to. Michelle raised her eyebrows at her best friend, but the newly blonde shook her head.

"We're going to arrive soon," Michelle started at the new voice. Lily Evans had spoken and she was looking out the window. "I can see the station from here," she turned to look at Michelle. "You better change, Michelle."

The blonde girl noticed that everyone in the compartment had changed into their black robes and she nodded. "I better do that, yeah," she said, pulling her robes out of her bag. A couple of minutes later she was all done. She pulled her bothersome hair in a ponytail, promising herself to cut it sometime soon. It had become way too long. True to Lily's words, the train soon stopped and the girl slowly emptied the carriage.

"That train ride was _bizarr,_" Kelly declared as soon as their three dorm mates had left them. "I mean, just… weird. I was surprised when the three of them decided to sit with us but before you came they tried talking with me and Mary too. Of course, Mary completely ignored them – you were being incredibly rude, Mary – " she added, glancing at their quiet and surly friend. "But I talked with them and they were so _nice. _And interested. And then you came and all those questions and Charlotte being so nice to you, too. You reckon something's up with them?"

Michelle shrugged. "Does there need to be a reason for them to be nice to us?"

"Well, not to you, I suppose," Kelly said thoughtfully. "_You _could be one of them easily. You're fairly popular, too, and you're close friends with the Marauders. But Mary and me? We're definitely not the type of people they usually concern themselves with."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "You're selling yourself short again, Kelly. And you're making them sound like some kind of goddesses. _Again. _They're just people."

Kelly sighed dramatically. "I knew you wouldn't understand at all."

"Whatever."

The next few minutes were spent trying to get out of the train without being smothered and stepped on to death. Michelle had an advantage, being so bloody tall and all, but poor Kelly and Mary weren't so fortunate. Still, they made it out the train fairly unscathed and were even joined by their fourth member, Lisa Smith.

Lisa appeared to have gotten even skinnier during summer. She was of average height, with pale skin, large blue eyes and very dark brown hair. She was very pretty and there was something rebellious about the way she looked, talked and dressed and that seemed to be a magnet for blokes. Of course, their less than prudish friend took full advantage of that. In fact, Michelle could see a hickey on her long, swan-like neck as she approached them, her red-painted lips stretched into the usual smirk-like smile.

"Hello, loves," she said in a husky, smoker's voice. "Sorry I couldn't join you but I was a bit preoccupied," she slid her thin arms around Kelly's and Michelle's shoulders. "I made some sales today."

"What did you sell?" Mary snarked, eliciting warning looks from both Kelly and Michelle.

Lisa simply laughed. "Ah, I did _not _miss you, Mary MacDonald. It really is unfortunate you still appear to be such a frigid bitch, but I guess we can't have everything."

"Can you two not start already?" Kelly asked. "Really, you literally just saw each other."

"I've got no need or want to speak with MacDonald at all, to be honest," Lisa said, removing her arms from her friends. "But she always has _something _to say to me. I've wondered if she maybe has some sort of an obsession with me."

Mary snorted. "Don't flatter yourself, Smith. You're much less important than you think you are."

Lisa just smiled knowingly. "If you say so, hon."

"Let's just go find a carriage before they're all taken and we have to wait for them to get back," Michelle said tiredly, exchanging an exasperated look with Kelly. It was difficult, having two of her friends dislike each other so much, but they'd managed to keep some semblance of a peace between them for now. It just had to hold until the end of seventh year. After that, they'd be forced to spend less time with each other.

"Did I miss anything while I was away?" Lisa asked curiously as the four girls followed the students towards the carriages.

"Well, Lily Evans, Charlotte Abbott and Nina Costa decided to sit with us," Kelly said, evidently still excited about that.

"I think she could have done without the last names," Michelle said sarcastically, making Mary snort appreciatively.

"Hm, really?" Lisa said, humming. She didn't seen nearly as interested in this bit of information as Kelly, or as excited, which Michelle had expected and welcomed. "How did that go?"

Michelle shrugged. "Fine. Apparently, Charlotte and Nate broke up."

_That _seemed to pique Lisa's interest. "Really? That's… unfortunate," she murmured, looking she had a completely other word in mind. "Well, that's teenage romance for you. I've always said it never lasts."

"Well…" Michelle cleared her throat. "I've also… sort of started dating James this summer."

Lisa stopped in her tracks and stared at Michelle. The three witches stopped with their friend, looking confused. Michelle, most of all. "Really?" She asked, looking truly surprised. "You and James?"

"Yes," Michelle said slowly. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Is it really that hard to believe?"

"You know I think any bloke is bloody lucky to even breathe the same air as you, Michelle, but I never thought you and James had anything… romantic going on. I'm just surprised," she smiled. "I'm happy for you, though. Wait… I am happy for you, aren't I? He's not being a royal prat or anything, is he?"

Michelle grinned. "Of course not. James' brilliant. Thanks, Lisa."

"Well, you certainly seem happy," Lisa noted, smiling a little softer than usual.

"I've found a carriage!" Mary called. Michelle just now noticed that Mary and Kelly weren't with them, but were a few feet away from them, standing by an opened, horseless carriage. Mary had a ticked off expression on her face.

"We better go," Michelle said as she started towards her friends.

"Yeah," Lisa agreed as she fell into step with Michelle. "We don't want MacDonald to start accidentally breathing fire or anything."

"Be nice," Michelle said, though her lips twitched slightly.

Lisa noticed and smirked to herself. "I'll try."

"Does _she _have to ride with us?" Mary grumbled as she climbed inside the carriage after Kelly with Michelle and Lisa following her.

"Yes." Michelle said firmly. "And I'd appreciate it if this is the last complaint I'm going to hear from you two about one another. You don't like each other. _We got it. _After years of being mates, we've more than got it, actually. And we accepted it. Moved on from it, even. Can you two do the same, please? For mine and Kelly's sake?"

"I make no promises," Mary muttered, eyeing Lisa darkly.

Lisa shrugged. "I don't care, really."

"Well." Kelly said. "I think that's as good as we're gonna get, Shell."

"I suppose," Michelle said. "Ah, well. Let's move on to something more cheerful. What did you all do during the summer?"

"Unfortunately, we didn't all encounter love this summer," Lisa drawled, though her tone was good-natured. "I was dealing with my drunk of a father and trying to convince my sister that trying to be like me won't do her any good but as per usual, no one listens to me in that house. Oh, Mother wrote a couple of times. She's in Egypt with her new boyfriend. His name is Linden, is about fifteen years older than her and sounds like a complete bore. But he's loaded, so naturally, my mother positively adores him. It's actually pretty sad how people _never _change."

There was a moment of silence as the other three processed this. Kelly's face was a mask of sympathy as she gazed at Lisa, Mary hid her face behind her book and didn't say anything, while Michelle knew very well that sympathy and pity was the last thing Lisa wanted to receive. She only shared this information with them because she knew that they (Michelle and Kelly, that is) wanted to be informed of her life. "Well, did you at least have a little bit of fun?"

Lisa shrugged. "I met some blokes. They invited me to parties. I went to a few. But honestly, I have no recollection of any of them and I get a headache just thinking about it. Nothing interesting there,"

Michelle frowned. She wished she could do something for Lisa. She wished she could wave her wand and get rid of Mr. Smith's drinking habits and make Mrs. Smith notice her daughters and return back home. Things had been much better while Mrs. Smith had still been home. Lisa hadn't been so burdened, so cynical. She didn't have to play mother to her younger sister and take care of her father's problems. She had only been a simple, happy teenage witch just like them.

"I depressed you two, didn't I?" Lisa asked, sighing. "It wasn't my intention. I'm okay, really. I'm used to it. I only told you because I know you'd ask later and I better just get it out of the way now. Can we change the subject, now? Kelly, what did you do this summer?"

_I'm used to it. _It was so sad, the way she said it. She was so resigned to it. Michelle didn't think Lisa deserved anything of what she had to go through the past two years, but her father repeatedly said that life was unfair and sometimes good people suffered. _But they come out stronger, Shell. _He always said people came out stronger. Lisa was certainly strong. Still, it didn't mean she had to be so resigned to it. She didn't have to accept it.

"Michelle?"

The blonde girl snapped out of it and looked at Mary. She just now realised that Kelly was telling them about her summer in Croatia and how she decided that it was time for a change and dyed her hair blonde.

"Are you all right?" Mary asked quietly – whispered, really.

Michelle nodded. "I'm fine. Just… I was lost in thought, that's all."

Mary looked unconvinced. "If you say so."

"Don't worry, Mary," she said with a slight smile. "I'm completely fine."

And she was. Michelle was perfectly, completely fine. Lisa wasn't though. Mary wasn't either. Remus wasn't all right, and so were many other people. And sometimes, Michelle wished she could help. She wished she could fix it all for Lisa and Mary and Remus. She wished she could fix everything for other people too, people she didn't know and shouldn't care about but did, and it broke her heart.

She wished she could stop the injustice. She wished she could somehow make life unfair. Because honestly, life had been unfair to her shockingly little and for small things and she thought _that _was unfair, in comparison to Lisa and Mary and Remus – especially Rmeus. There were people who deserved bad things to happen to them but didn't and she wished she could change that.

It was all wishing and dreaming on Michelle part, because she was realistic enough to know she couldn't fix everyone and their problems. It hurt to accept. It was downright difficult to live with the fact, but she had to and as she vaguely listened to Kelly's tales about her summer, she really wished she didn't have to.

* * *

Well, this is it. First chapter of my new multi-chapter that I hope _I will finish. _I'm excited about it and I hope you're excited about it enough to leave me a review in the box. I'll be forever thankful!


End file.
